Confesiones de invierno
by Yukiko Fubuki
Summary: Reina estaba enamorada de Hiroto, pero este le da la mala noticia de que sale con otra chica. Ella sale corriendo totalmente destrozada, lo que no sabía es que alguien notó su tristeza, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió tras ella. Este One-shot participa del reto San Valentín Crack del foro Inazuma Eleven.


¡Hola! Solo quería decir que este es mi primer One-shot y me segunda historia. Este One-shot participa del reto San Valentín Crack del foro Inazuma Eleven. Por suerte me tocó esta pareja de la cual pensaba escribir en un futuro, pero bueno, tendré que adelantarlo un poco XD

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Level-5 y los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

"Confesiones de invierno"

Habían pasado tres meses del "Fútbol Frontera Internacional". Era un día de invierno en el orfanato Sun Garden. Algunos chicos se encontraban jugando afuera en la nieve o simplemente sentados en el jardín, otros, estaban adentro con la calefacción, hablando con sus amigos. Reina, a diferencia de los demás, se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama, pensando en su amado pelirrojo.

-"Ya a pasado mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir dejándolo para después. Debo decirle a Hiroto lo que siento por él"-pensaba sentándose de golpe en la cama, pero el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Preguntó quien era, y recibió la respuesta del chico de ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, le dijo que entre y lo vio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola Reina ¿Estás ocupada? Necesito decirte algo muy importante.- le dijo luego de entrar a la habitación de la chica y sentarse a su lado.

-"Tal vez se me quiera declarar"-Pensaba muy emocionada la chica, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.-N-no, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Q-qué necesitas decirme?-

-Es algo muy importante, que necesito decirte o siento que explotaré. Yo... Estoy saliendo con Fumiko.-Dijo sonriendo el chico, con brillo en los ojos. Para la chica, escuchar eso fue lo más devastador que escuchó en su vida.-Estamos saliendo hace dos semanas, y... siendo que tu eres como mi hermana, sentí que debía decírtelo. Hace mucho que me enamoré de ella, creo que hace...más de un año, pero hace poco me decidí a confesar mis sentimientos.-*Con un leve sonrojo*

*Intentando no llorar**Sonriendo forzosamente*-Oh, q-que bueno, me... me alegro mucho por ti y por ella, felicidades.-La chica estaba resistiendo lo más que podía, pero sentía como las lágrimas se escaparían de sus ojos en cualquier momento.-"¿Como su hermana?¿Así es cómo él me veía?¿Más de un año? Eso es antes de que yo me enamore" Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo... debo hacer algo importante, debo irme.- dijo parándose de golpe, mientras salía de su cuarto corriendo, dejando al pelirrojo confundido.

La chica bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el patio, saliendo corriendo del orfanato hacia un lugar que ni ella sabía donde, lo que no sabía es que alguien notó su tristeza, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió tras ella.

Reina POV

No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, solo corría sin parar, además de que las malditas lágrimas, que no paraban de salir de mis ojos, y la nieve complicaban bastante el poder ver por donde iba. Estuve así un rato hasta que me detuve en un parque, era bastante lindo, estaba cubierto de nieve y había niños corriendo por todos lados. Me senté abajo de un árbol para poder descansar un poco, cuando una ráfaga de viento me atacó. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que no traía puesto ningún abrigo, solo traía una camiseta de mangas largas marrón, unos vaqueros y unas botas, y eso no era suficiente para abrigarme del frío.

-Maldito invierno, lo odio y a todo lo que representa.- le dije a la nada, abrazando mis rodillas, intentando calentarme un poco, hasta que sentí que alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-¿Yo estoy incluido en tu odio?- Escuché una voz familiar atrás de mí, cuando voltee me quede sorprendida de verlo ahí parado.

Fin Reina POV

-¿Ga-gazelle?¿Qué haces aquí?-*Aún sorprendida*

-Dime por mi nombre, por favor. Pues... te vi salir corriendo y llorando de Sun Garden, así que supuse que algo malo te pasó.-*Sentándose a su lado*-No respondiste si a mi también me odias, porque si es así me voy y te dejo sola.-*Apunto de levantarse*

*Tomándolo del brazo*-¡Espera! No te odio, por favor... quédate, necesito estar con alguien.- dijo al borde del llanto otra vez.

*Acomodándose a su lado*-Esta bien, no me iré, pero responde ¿Quién te hizo daño?- le preguntó, con su típica mirada seria.

-Na-nadie me hizo daño en si. Lo que pasó es que...-*Mirando a otro lado*-Hiroto... me contó que está saliendo con Fumiko y... yo le iba a confesar lo que siento por él.-*Agachando la cabeza con tristeza*

-¿Te refieres a Fumiko Kii?¿La chica de Génesis?- Reina solo asintió levemente.-Vaya, el chico esta ciego en verdad ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de ella y no de ti? Tu eres más bonita y mejor persona.- La de el cabello celeste lo miró asombrada y algo sonrojada.

-¿En verdad piensas así? Guau, para ser alguien con el que nunca hablé eres muy bueno conmigo.-Lo vio a los ojos y después se dio cuenta de algo, el chico solo traía una camiseta celeste de mangas cortas, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas.-¿No tienes frío sin tu chaqueta? No es necesario que me la prestes.

*Mirando hacia adelante*-No te preocupes por eso.-*Volviendo a mirarla* el frío no me afecta como a ti, puedo aguantarlo muy bien, es más, yo...- iba a seguir hablando, pero de la nada se detuvo y bajó la vista. Reina notó algo en el rostro de Suzuno que nunca había visto, en el rostro del chico había... melancolía y tristeza.

-¿Tu qué?¿Qué pasa?- en verdad no quería preguntarle, por miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener, pero la curiosidad no se lo permitió.

-Yo...-*Suspira y hace una pausa*-Cuando tenía cuatro años, caí en un lago congelado y pude sobrevivir, los médicos dijeron que tenía una resistencia al frío sorprendente para un niño de mi edad.-

-Eso fue hace mucho, pero...¿Dónde estabas? Porque no creo que te hayas caído en el estanque que hay en el orfanato.-

-Todavía no estaba en el orfanato.-Ante ese comentario, la chica de cabello celeste lo miró extrañada.-Fue antes de que mis padres mueran, pero ese día si perdí a alguien muy importante para mi.-*Deprimido*-Perdí a mi hermano mayor.- cuando terminó de decir eso, miro a la chica.

-¿Tenías un hermano?-el chico asintió lentamente.-Yo... no tenía idea ¿Cómo se llamaba?...¿Qué le pasó?-

-Se llamaba Yuki*, era un año mayor que yo y... murió por intentar salvarme.-Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.- Mi familia había alquilado una cabaña para pasar las vacaciones de invierno y nosotros dos salíamos a jugar todos los días, pero... una vez, corrimos por un lugar donde había un lago bastante profundo, cubierto de nieve así que no lo vimos.-*Viendo el suelo*-El hielo se rompió, los dos caímos y estuvimos unos minutos ahí, pero en un momento Yuki me lanzó hacia afuera, gritó que vaya por mis padres, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero me estaba dando un ataque de hipotermia y me dolía el cuerpo. Llegué a la casa y mis padres me vieron, les dije donde estaba y mi padre fue a buscarlo, yo me desmayé y ya no supe que sucedió. Desperté un día después, y me dieron la trágica noticia de que mi único hermano había muerto por el frío. Me sentí... fatal, sentía que eso había sido mi culpa, si yo hubiese sido más rápido tal vez... el seguiría aquí.- dijo apoyando su frente en la palma de su mano y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, después de unos minutos volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-Un año después de eso mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Me había quedado solo, no tenía nadie que me cuide, así que me enviaron al orfanato.-*Serio*

-En verdad lo siento. Yo... no tenía idea.- Cuando terminó de decir eso, el chico la miro más serio que de costumbre.-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-*Algo asustada*

-¿No recuerdas como llegaste a Sun Garden?¿Ni tu primer año ahí, verdad?-Preguntó ahora con la mirada un poco más relajada.

-¿Cómo llegué? Pues... no. Supongo que me trajeron después de que mis padres murieran en el accidente de autos.-*Confundida*

-Pero que poca memoria tienes... ¿El meteorito Alien hizo que olvides tus recuerdos o algo?-

-¡Oye! No tienes porque decir eso. Además, es normal que no lo recuerde, tenía cuatro años, casi nadie recuerda lo que pasa a esa edad o antes.- le dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No, pero es divertido ver como te enojas.- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la chica se sonrojó levemente.-Como no lo recuerdas, yo te lo diré.-*Suspiro*-Llegaste a Sun Garden porque yo te llevé.- Ante ese comentario, la chica de los ojos celestes se sorprendió y lo miró confundida.-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar.- Dijo para tomarla de la mano y empezar a caminar junto con ella.

-"¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa y sonrojada? No tengo porque estarlo, él y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, es más, hasta este día nunca habíamos hablado tanto. A mi me gusta Hiroto ¿No? ¡Claro que si! ¿De que estoy dudando? Aunque... debo admitir que Suzuno es bastante atractivo... se preocupó por mi, me dio su chaqueta y tiene esos ojos que son tan...-*Negando con la cabeza nerviosa*-¿¡En que estoy pensando!?"-*Mirando al chico*-¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

-En primera, al orfanato, morirás congelada si no te abrigas más y en segunda, a un lugar para ver si recuerdas algo de tu primer año.- le dijo, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Cuando llegaron allá, el de cabello blanco le dijo a la chica que suba por algo de abrigo a su habitación, ella fue sin hacer preguntas. Cuando bajó, otra vez la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio, en donde había un hueco, que daba al otro lado de la cerca. Pasaron por ahí y siguieron caminando por un pequeño bosque. Cuando se detuvieron, Suzuno soltó la mano de Reina y se puso dándole la espalda.

-¿Este lugar tampoco lo recuerdas, verdad?- Tenía un tono bastante nostálgico en su voz, pero seguía sin mirarla.

-Siento... que ya he estado aquí, pero en verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien.- le dijo, sobándose la sien y frunciendo el ceño.-En verdad lo siento.-*Triste*

-En ese caso, no me queda más que contarte, así lo recuerdas.-*Mirándola de reojo*

FLASHBACK (Diez años antes)

Un niño de cabello blanco y ojos celestes iba caminando por un bosque cubierto de nieve. Iba observando todo a su alrededor, como hacía cada día de invierno, hasta que el ruido de alguien llorando llamó su atención, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y se quedó sorprendido al ver una pequeña niña de cabello celeste llorando, sentada junto a un árbol. Estaba bastante sucia, así que se acerco a ella.

-Oye niña ¿Estás bien?¿Qué haces aquí?-Al escuchar la voz del niño, levantó la vista asustada.-Tranquila, no te haré daño.-*Sentándose junto a ella*

-Mis... mis padres muri-murieron en u-un accidente, yo pude escapar del auto, pero- pero ellos no y...-No pudo seguir la frase, porque volvió a romper en llanto.

-Ya deja de llorar...¿Cuándo pasó eso?-*Mirada seria*

*Secándose las lágrimas*-Hace unos minutos.-*Señalando hacia un camino*-Fue por el camino que está por allá. No se que hacer, no tengo ningún familiar, me quedé sola.- dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima.

-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie, soy... soy un huérfano que vive en el orfanato que está a unos metros de aquí ¿Quieres que te lleve? Así podrían ayudarte y dejar que vivas ahí.-

*Con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa*-¿Enserio me ayudarías?- su acompañante asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo dándole un abrazo, el niño se sonrojo un poco ante esa acción, pero espero que lo deje de abrazar para levantarse.

-Bueno, en ese caso... vamos.-Cuando iba a dar un paso, la niña le tomó de la manga de su chaqueta y le señaló su tobillo, que tenía un poco de sangre.-¿No puedes caminar, eh? Pues... no me queda otra opción.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y agachándose un poco, para que la niña pueda subirse a su espalda.-Vamos, sube que no tengo todo el día.- La niña asintió y se subió a su espalda.

Iba caminando en silencio cargando a su compañera. En verdad no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación, pero la niña le hizo un favor y habló primero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke ¿Y tu?

-Mi nombre es Reina Yagami.-*Sonriendo* Una pregunta...¿Te dejan conservar tu apellido en el orfanato? Creí que como ya no tenías padres tenías que cambiarlo, y...¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?¿Acaso tus padre murieron hace poco?-Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sintió realmente mal, no era su intención preguntarle tanto.-Lo-lo siento, no quise preguntar eso, no debes responder si no quieres.-*Apenada*

*Con una mirada inexpresiva*-Esta bien, no me molesta responder. Mis padres murieron hace unos meses, también en un accidente de auto.-

-Lo siento mucho... Al parecer tenemos algo en común. Los dos quedamos huérfanos de la misma manera. Supongo que solo nos tendremos el uno al otro ¿No es así, tenshi*?

-¿Tenshi?¿Por que me dices así?

-Porque eres mi ángel, tu me estas ayudando ¿No te molesta, verdad?.- le dijo sonriendo, el niño se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado apenado.

-No me molesta, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.-

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar al orfanato, ahí ayudaron a Reina y llamaron a la policía para que vayan a ver el accidente. Efectivamente, sus padres habían muerto, así que la dejaron viviendo en Sun Garden. Pasaron los meses, ella y el de cabello blanco eran los mejores amigos, no había cosa que no supieran uno del otro, hasta que...

Fin del FLASHBACK

*Aún de espalda*-Eramos muy amigos, incluso... yo me empecé a enamorar de ti.-Ante ese comentario, la chica se quedó muy sorprendida.-Pero... cuando apareció el señor Seijirou... me dejaste de lado, me ignorabas, como si nunca hubiésemos sido amigos. Empecé a ser así de distante porque me harté... me harté del dolor que me causaba quedarme solo. Yuki, mis padres... y luego tu.- Cuando terminó de hablar, sintió como la chica lo abrazaba por atrás y abrió los ojos como platos ante esa acción.

-De verdad lo siento.-*Llorando*-Ya recordé, en serio lo siento. El hecho... de sentir que tenía un padre de nuevo me hizo olvidarme de todo lo que hiciste por mi. Lo siento... tenshi.-Cuando el albino escuchó que lo llamó así, sintió una calidez en su pecho que no sentía desde hace años. Tomó sus manos y se dio vuelta, cuando vio que la chica tenía la mirada hacia abajo, la tomó suavemente del mentón y hizo que sus miradas se unan.

*Secando las lágrimas de la chica*-Ya deja de pedir perdón, no es necesario.-*Con una pequeña sonrisa*-Al menos lo recuerdas, con eso ya soy feliz, ahora puedes seguir con tu vi- iba a seguir hablando, pero la chica lo abrazó de nuevo y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-No quiero volver a ser como antes, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre.-*Mirándolo a los ojos*-Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo ¿Acaso no cumplirás tu pro- El albino la interrumpió, dándole un tierno y cálido beso en los labios, primero se quedó sorprendida por su acción, pero luego le correspondió y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

-"Me... esta besando, mi primer beso... Me siento tan feliz."-Estuvieron besándose hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

*Apoyando su frente en la de la chica*-Te amo Reina Yagami, siempre lo hice y te prometo que siempre lo haré.-*Con una sonrisa*

*Sonriendo*-Yo también te amo Suzuno Fuusuke, y siempre lo haré.- dijo, para volver a unir sus labios en un beso más intenso.

*Separándose un poco*-¿Eso significa que somos novios?- la chica rió y asintió.-Entonces preparate para que las chicas de Polvo de diamante te odien.- Los dos rieron.

Se quedaron juntos en ese bosque un rato. Cuando la nieve empezó a caer volvieron al orfanato. Al llegar, algunos los miraban sorprendidos, otros felices de que estén juntos y como dijo el chico, sus compañeras de equipo miraban a la de ojos celestes con un poco de odio, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Se tenían el uno al otro y con eso les bastaba para ser felices.

Fin

*Yuki: para la que no sabe, "yuki" es nieve en japonés.

*Tenshi: por si quedan dudas, significa ángel en japonés.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gustó escribirlo.

¡Adiós!


End file.
